In producing substances from an oil and gas well, it is often advantageous to learn as much about the substances in the well as possible. Although some information can be obtained by downhole instruments and tools, additional information and improvements are desired. Integrated computational elements assist in identifying substances or substance characteristics.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.